


In The Dark

by Stralia_Harker



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Gen, Neil Hargrove Being an Asshole, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21842818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stralia_Harker/pseuds/Stralia_Harker
Summary: Max waiting in the dark after Neil has gone on a rampage.
Kudos: 20





	In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive Criticism welcomed.

Max sat against the wall, knees drawn up to her chest, head resting where her arms were wrapped around them. She peeked through the curtain of red, vision blurry with tears. Every so often she a soft sob would shudder through her body. The moon was the only light in the room. The numbers on the clock blinked, 9:30. Four hours, she’d been locked in here. She put her head down again as she felt more tears slip down her face. She should have grabbed her walkie, but she was panicked. Now she laments being so stupid. 

She’d been in her room when she heard Neil start in on Billy. She wasn’t sure what had set Neil off, until she heard Steve’s voice too. She hadn’t even known Steve was there. Then she heard Neil start throwing his usually slurs, and Billy said “No sir”. And it was quiet for just a minute, then all hell broke loose. There was slamming, screaming and she hear Billy begging, “please don’t, stop, stop.” And then she heard Steve scream in pain, and the sound sound of fists meeting flesh. Then Billy sobbing before she heard the crunch of bones breaking and one last loud thud as someone hit the wall. 

She heard Neil leave the room so she peeked out her door and when she saw the coast was clear she dashed into the bedroom, closing the door behind her again. Her eyes were wide in shock when she heard the sound of Neil’s footsteps, she crawled quickly to the closet and waited, finally she heard the sound of the outside lock on Billy’s door being secured. As she looked over at the two unconscious boys she realized they were trapped, she had no walkie, the door was locked and Neil had nailed the windows shut a long time ago. She crawled out of the closet and over to the two boys, their breathing was shallow, but at least they were breathing. Steve’s face was swelling and he had blood everywhere. She could see boot prints on his shirt. Billy’s arm was broken, and his face looked as bad as Steve’s. 

She was looking around the room to assess the damage, books on the floor, the mirror was broken, then she spotted it, a condom wrapper. And she knew that Neil knew. She wanted to curse them for being so stupid, but she’d encouraged them too. She had let Steve climb in through her window time and time again. They’d never been caught when Neil was home, so of course they would think it was fine when he wasn’t. And now as she stared at the stupid wrapper she felt it taunting her. Of all the ways to get caught. 

She was starting to fall asleep when she heard a voice in the other room. She couldn’t quite make it out but she knew it wasn’t Neil’s. Then she heard footsteps outside the door. She heard the lock being undone but no one came in. She kept quiet and began to make her way to the closet again.   
Then she heard the voice again. It was Hopper.

“When is the last time you saw her?” As her mother began to answer she realized they had called the police, they thought she was missing. Neil had unlocked the door so Hopper wouldn’t be suspicious. She jumped up and ripped the door open, she saw Hopper and flung herself into his arms. 

“Help them, please, help them.” Hopper looked down at Max, confusion all over his face until he caught a movement in his peripheral. He looked up and saw Neil inching toward the room Max had just flown out of. He looked past and saw the two teenagers, the room in pieces around them. He looked Neil in the eye and said “You’re going to need to stay right there.” 

He called the other officer with him over and told him to keep an eye on Neil. He looked back at Susan and began to hand Max over but she shook her head. He pushed her in the direction of her room instead and Max went to stand in the doorway. She heard Hopper radio for the medics and watched as his jaw set when he saw the lock on the outside of the door. She could feel Neil’s eyes burning into her when Hopper turned and asked her what happened. She looked directly at Neil as she said “It was Neil” and launched into the events of the afternoon.


End file.
